The present invention relates to trailers that are towable behind vehicles and more particularly to a trailer system that includes a main chassis assembly including a detachable, trailer tongue assembly that is assembled from multiple trailer tongue assembly parts, a pair of detachable ramp members each detachably connectable to the main chassis assembly, and a multi-panel enclosure assembly attachable to the main chassis assembly in a manner to form a sealable enclosure having an enclosure floor, left side wall, right side wall, a front wall having an aerodynamic shape, a two pivoting and lockable back doors that are held together and to the main chassis assembly with fasteners; the multiple trailer tongue assembly parts being secured together and to the main chassis assembly with fasteners prior to use; the main chassis assembly being configurable between a folded storage configuration with the detachable trailer tongue assembly disassembled and disconnected therefrom and a use configuration with the main chassis assembly unfolded and the detachable trailer tongue assembly attached thereto; when in the use configuration, the unfolded main chassis assembly being usable with just the detachable trailer tongue assembly attached thereto or with the detachable trailer tongue assembly and the multi-panel enclosure assembly attached thereto; the main chassis assembly including a central chassis portion having two axle assemblies each including an axle and two free-wheeling wheels, a forward chassis portion pivotally connected to a forward edge of the central chassis portion and having trailer tongue assembly connecting structures provided thereon, and a rear chassis portion pivotally connected to a rear edge of the central chassis portion and having two ramp member connecting structures provided at a rear end of each of two rear wheel support plate sections provided on the rear chassis portion; the central chassis portion including two central wheel support plate sections that are each in line with one of the two rear wheel support plate sections provided on the rear chassis portion; the forward chassis portion including two forward wheel support plate sections that are each in line with one of the two central wheel support plate sections provided on the central chassis portion; the forward and rear chassis portions each being separately lockable in rigid parallel orientation with the central chassis portion and pivotally positionable into a position above the central chassis portion for storage.
Many individuals need to tow items from place to place on a trailer but have little space for storing the trailer when the trailer is not being used. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a trailer system that would include a towing bed in the form of a main chassis assembly. To provide for convenient storage of the trailer system, it would also be desirable to have a main chassis assembly that could be folded into a storage configuration that required much less space than the unfolded main chassis assembly of the trailer system.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a trailer system that includes a main chassis assembly including a detachable, trailer tongue assembly that is assembled from multiple trailer tongue assembly parts, a pair of detachable ramp members each detachably connectable to the main chassis assembly, multiple fasteners, and a multi-panel enclosure assembly attachable to the main chassis assembly in a manner to form a sealable enclosure having an enclosure floor, left side wall, right side wall, a front wall having an aerodynamic shape, a two pivoting and lockable back doors that are held together and to the main chassis assembly with a number of the fasteners; the multiple trailer tongue assembly parts being secured together and to the main chassis assembly with fasteners prior to use; the main chassis assembly being configurable between a folded storage configuration with the detachable trailer tongue assembly disassembled and disconnected therefrom and a use configuration with the main chassis assembly unfolded and the detachable trailer tongue assembly attached thereto; when in the use configuration, the unfolded main chassis assembly being usable with just the detachable trailer tongue assembly attached thereto or with the detachable trailer tongue assembly and the multi-panel enclosure assembly attached thereto; the main chassis assembly including a central chassis portion having two axle assemblies each including an axle and two free-wheeling wheels, a forward chassis portion pivotally connected to a forward edge of the central chassis portion and having trailer tongue assembly connecting structures provided thereon, and a rear chassis portion pivotally connected to a rear edge of the central chassis portion and having two ramp member connecting structures provided at a rear end of each of two rear wheel support plate sections provided on the rear chassis portion; the central chassis portion including two central wheel support plate sections that are each in line with one of the two rear wheel support plate sections provided on the rear chassis portion; the forward chassis portion including two forward wheel support plate sections that are each in line with one of the two central wheel support plate sections provided on the central chassis portion; the forward and rear chassis portions each being separately lockable in rigid parallel orientation with the central chassis portion and pivotally positionable into a position above the central chassis portion for storage.
Accordingly, such a trailer system is provided.